Being Sick
by Miss Sirius
Summary: Hermione is sick. Someone unlikely helps her feel better. HGFW


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters etc.

It was a Thursday morning, my least favorite day of the week because I always think that it's Friday when I wake up. Today was no different. The only different thing was that I woke up in my childhood home, the Burrow. Mum had insisted that George and I stay the night since last night we got totally pissed and could barely walk. As I was the smart one and took aspirin and drank water before I went to bed, I was the early riser, today at least. So I pulled on the jumper and jeans that I had been wearing last night and headed down to breakfast. On the way though I ran into Hermione in the hallway.

"Good-sniffle-morning,-sniffle-Fred." Hermione said. She looked a bit sick to me, not to mention she certainly sounded sick with the sniffles and the congested voice.

Morning 'Mione. Are you feeling alright?" I said, actually concerned.

"I'm fine-sniffle-Fred!" The second she said this however, she started having a sneezing fit. I couldn't help but chuckle. Though the second she stopped sneezing and shot her I-can't-believe-you-would-really-laugh-at-me-glare, I stopped and had a guilty look on my face.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but it just seems like you may have come down with something. Sure you're not sick?" At my simple statement she looked absolutely scandalized!

"SICK!" she whispered furiously. "Hermione Granger does NOT get sick!-sniffle-It's just uhm.. allergies! Yes! That's right its just allergies because again, I do not get sick."

"Ok whatever you say." With this said we started down the rest of the stairs for breakfast in complete silence. After breakfast we went to the living room to just sit and watch the new T.V. that Hermione and Harry talked mum and dad into getting. About ten minutes later I could here Hermione snoring, now I really don't think that she snores, at least not as loud as she is right now. I looked over and notice the poor girl was out like a light. Since she wouldn't admit that she's sick, I decided to check her temperature while she was asleep, at least this way if she really isn't sick she can't rub it in. So I took her temperature and for once I was right!

So I did the nice thing and picked her up and tried to take her up to her room but Ginny's door was locked. The only room open would be George's and mine. Well once I walked in I noticed that George wasn't there. 'Must've gone down to breakfast.' So I laid her down on my bed and conjured a cold compress and some potion mum used to use when we got sick. As she lay there, still knocked out, I couldn't believe how fragile she looked. She was always the strong and dependable one in their trio. She always had to be serious, never seemed to want to have fun at all. That's why we always liked to mess around with Hermione, get her to maybe laugh a little. Of course though we never, ever, dared to play a real prank on her. She knows to many jinxes and hexes.

Of course I never wanted to play one her anyways. I always had a bit of a soft spot for her. George used to tease me about fancying her, which I always denied. I really didn't fancy her for many years. That was until of course they reached the summer before their 7th year. I guess that's when I really started to take notice to her. She had fallen down the stairs right on top of me. Quite funny actually. But that's not the point. My dear Hermione is sick. 'Wait! Did I just call her MY DEAR Hermione? Ok deep breaths. Don't think about her like that Fred! You know she's going to be with Ron. Everyone knows that.' Shaking my head to rid myself of those thought, I glanced at the clock and noticed that I had been sitting on the edge of the bed the entire hour and a half since I brought her up here. All the sudden I feel her shift a bit and groan softly. She peered through heavily lidded eyes and tried to stifle a huge yawn.

"Fred why are you staring at me?" She asked as she again tried to stifle a yawn.

"Uh… here drink this it'll make you feel better." Before she could question me further or refuse to drink the potion because she 'was not sick,' I shoved a big spoonful into her mouth. She swallowed and made a disgusted face.

"What in the world was that? Ugh that was gross!"

"Sorry honey, but that's what you have to take when you have a fever AND pass out on the couch." I blushed the second I realized that I had called her 'honey.' She obviously noticed to because I noticed her face heat up as well.

"Oh. Well.. Um… thanks Fred." She said at a normal voice level. "I suppose you were right, I was sick." She decided to mumble that last part. But I, being Fred Weasley, deciding to feign deafness and hold my hand up to my ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part what was that?"

"You were right Fred, and I was wrong." She said looking quite embarrassed, and I decided to take a bit of pity on her.

"Now don't feel bad 'Mione, everyone gets sick." I said as I reached for hand and giving it a squeeze. 'What the hell am I doing? I should NOT be doing this… But her hand is so soft and warm.. Hey! She's not pulling away!' Just as I thought, she really wasn't pulling away. Instead she was smiling at our conjoined hands.

"Thanks for taking care of me though. No one's ever done that, except my mum of course." I noticed that after she said this she looked quite nervous and started to bite her bottom lip.

"Well I'm glad that I could be of service. I wouldn't just leave you on the couch like you were." As soon as I said this a looking of realization crossed her face and a blush crept up her cheeks.

"This uh isn't Ginny's room. Whose room am I in?"

"Well you happen to be in my old room. Ginny's door was closed and locked so I figured I'd just take you here since I knew the door was open. Is that ok?"

"Oh yes, yes that's fine. I was just uhm confused."

I cleared my throat nervously. 'I'm never nervous around birds, why in the world is this any different?' I thought to myself as I realized she was probably waiting for me to say something. "So are you feeling any better? That potion works right quick."

"Yes. Actually I'm feeling much better. Thank you again." She gave my hand a tight squeeze and started chewing on her lip again, like she was nervous. I visibly gulped, or at least I think it was visible. 'It's now or never you dolt! Kiss her!'

I knew I had to listen to that little voice in my head the second I saw her look up. For the first time ever I could see all the emotions behind her eyes. There was fear, confusion, hope, nervousness, and lust. Again her fragile stated came back to her. As soon as I had realized this, she seemed to be pulling back into her little safety shell. So without even think of the consequences, I leaned in and kissed her. It was mind blowing. At first she was hesitant, but eventually pulled into the kiss. When I realized that I couldn't hold my breath any longer I pulled away. I looked straight at her and saw, to my great joy, a dazed looked on Hermione's face. Finally snapping out of her daze and realizing what happened was reality she gasped. 'A little late for that.' I thought, a bit amused that I had effected her this way.

"Why'd you just kiss me Fred?" She asked with almost awe in her voice.

"I , well I, uh, well you see…" I said stumbling all over my words. Finally, after taking a deep breath I said, "Well for about a year now I've really liked you and I really don't know if you like me or not but I just wanted you to know that I like you."

She blushed. "Well Fred, it's a good thing you like me." Hermione said in a very serious voice.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "And why is that Hermione?"

"Because then we wouldn't be able to do this," she leaned in a gave me a long passionate kiss, "anymore."

"Really now? Well I think it's only right if I asked you this." Here I paused for dramatic effect, which worked may I add. "Hermione Granger will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmmm…. Well… I suppose I could give you a chance…" She said with a face splitting smile.   
"So that's a yes?" To answer me she pulled me down by the collar of my shirt and kissed me with another searing kiss.

The End.

AN: So what'd you think? Please review!


End file.
